What's Your Sign?
by jellalyrancher
Summary: Gold's desperate to know if he and Crystal are compatible, so he turns to the stars for guidance!


He was at it _again_.

 _Doesn't he have anything better to do than to hit on me?_ Crystal thought angrily, slamming her palms against the table in front of her. Behind her, Gold lounged against the wall looking quite pleased with himself.

"I _told_ you you aren't allowed in the lab anymore!" Crystal said sharply, shuffling papers mindlessly and refusing to look at the boy.

"And I _told_ you that wouldn't stop me; it was almost too easy to get past those Machamp you put out front."

"Did you hurt them?" Crystal demanded, eyes narrowing. Gold had the decency to look sheepish.

"Not intentionally...but they saw through my disguise! They're almost as smart as you." He winked at the flustered girl in pigtails, a grin splitting his face when she dropped her papers onto the ground.

"That's great but can you leave? I need to finish this or Green will—"

"Hey, Crys, what's your sign?" Gold interrupted, crossing his arms.

"Why do you even care? Can you just leave?" Crystal matched forward and pushed against her moronic friend, huffing out a breath when he only budged an inch.

"Nah, baby, I want to know your sign."

Crystal rolled her eyes at the drawling tone in Gold's voice. "If I had one it would say _go away_ ," she told him, crossing her arms.

"C'mon Crys, tell me your sign!"

"I have work to do, Gold—"

"Because I'm a Leo. You know, charming, loyal, charismatic..."

"Those are awfully big words for you," Crystal said drily, turning her back. "Where'd you learn those?"

"Ruby! He also called me some other stuff because I called right in the middle of 'something important' but I don't think they were traits of a Leo."

Crystal made a noncommittal sound as she shuffled past him, walking towards the area where the Grass Pokemon were kept.

"Tell me your sign! I want to know if we're compatible!"

"I can tell you without star mumbo-jumbo that we are the exact opposite of compatible."

"Oh-ho, so you do know your sign?"

"I just got a new one; it says _I'm calling Silver if you don't leave_."

Gold lifted his hands in surrender, still smiling. "Alright, I'm leaving. But I will find out!"

Crystal had the pokegear in her hands before Gold tore out of the lab.

 **#**

"Okay, so what are compatible signs with Leo?" Gold leaned his chair backwards on two legs, sipping his milkshake. Red and Ruby glanced at each other.

"Why do you care so much?" Red asked as he pulled pickles off of his burger.

"Because if Crys and I are compatible, then it's like a sign from the heavens. And everyone knows you can't ignore those."

"Have you ever considered Crys just doesn't want to date you?" Ruby interjected. Gold grinned slyly.

"Nah, she totally does. I know she thinks I'm an ignorant, impatient buffoon—because she tells me _twice a day_ —but it's a front. She's afraid of getting hurt and worried about giving a piece of herself away in case she can't get it back. She just wants to put up a tough wall; and I'll be the one to break it down." He looked annoyed by the surprised looks on his friend's faces.

"You're sharper than we give you credit for."

"Well, duh. I'm pretty smart; if you give all of your advantages away immediately immediately then ya don't really have any. Simple." He took a leisurely sip from his shake again, grin widening.

"Um...anyway," Ruby said slowly, slipping on a pair of glasses to squint at a chart in front of him. "Looks like you're pretty compatible with just about everything except Pisces, Taurus, Cancer and Virgo. Those don't look too good." He scratched at the hair protruding from under his hat. "But because of your moon sign...I'd say your only really big conflict would be with Taurus. When's her birthday, anyway?"

"April 30," Gold piped up immediately, setting his drink down.

Red raised his eyebrows. "Why didn't you just say so? Your star sign is based on your birthday."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah, we can tell you right now!"

"Tell me!" Gold planted his hands on the table and threw his torso over it.

"No way," Ruby told him, holding the paper closely to his chest. "Let her tell you herself."

Without another word, Gold was sprinting out of the establishment.

"He's not going to like it when he finds out," Red told Ruby, glancing at the dates on the paper.

 **#**

"CRYSTAL!" Gold burst through the doors of the lab once again, barreling into a table full of pokeballs and knocking them to the ground.

She turned to scold him immediately, shocked to find herself caught with one arm around her waist and one over her mouth.

"Since Arceus seems to hate me, I have only one guess as to what your sign is, and it's not good for me—but I don't care! Because star mumbo jumbo doesn't need to tell me we're perfect for each other, yanno?"

Crystal's eyes widened fractionally, and she tugged on his elbow to get him to pull his arm down.

"Now I'm going to ask one more time, no games—what's your sign?"

"We aren't compatible," she warned him, waiting for his heartbroken face. Instead he grinned.

"How'd you know?"

"I...I, uh..."

"The only reason I even care is because I found that astrology book under your couch the other day, Crys. I know you like it."

Another raging flush ran up her cheeks, and she pulled her hands from his to scrub at her cheeks.

"Okay, so I think it's really interesting. You know I love stars, and the idea they could map out your life was really mind blowing!" Gold watched her eyes light up in excitement as she spoke, ideas and thoughts twinkling like fairy lights in the cool blue of her eyes.

He waited, pulling her hands back and squeezing.

"I'm a Taurus," she breathed, looking down at their interlocked fingers.

"Screw astrology," Gold said just as breathlessly, grinning as he raced from the lab with his polar opposite.

* * *

 _Happy Birthday Gold! I was actually originally writing this for Crys's birthday but I saved it for my special sun child :) I have this headcanon that because Crys is so crazy about stars she's also pretty crazy about star signs, so she keeps up with astrology. Thinking about making this a two shot, but I'm not sure! Let me know :) I hope you enjoyed, and happy birthday sun baby!_


End file.
